hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 100 (28th April 1997)
Synopsis Kurt worries about his upcoming trial, whilst Ruth begins to blame herself for the whole ordeal occurring in the first place. Meanwhile, Mr Richardson finds Darren and Max's porno disk but lets them off scot free by breaking it in half before he can see what's on it. Plot Kurt worries to Lucy about his upcoming trial. She calls Gary a spineless whimp and tells him that the court will see right through his statement. Juliette tries to cheer up Kurt but Kurt gets angry. Dawn tells Jude off for not paying the loan. She reminds her that when Terry left, they were almost on the streets. Kurt decides to go speak to Gary against Lucy's advise. Lucy rings Jambo and says it's urgent. Mandy worries to Dennis about why Helen hasn't returned yet. Dennis tries to show her that she's staying longer for Joan. Jude worries to Maddie about her financial situation. They talk about how they feel Michael still has a hold over them. Maddie wants to live with someone else and Jude offers to move in with her. Max worries about the porno disk but Darren tells him it'll never be found - right as Dennis comes around the corner and confronts the boys over the disk he's found! They are relieved when Dennis lets them off and breaks the disk so there's no evidence. Kurt visits the building site - Lucy and Jambo arrive to stop him. They offer to go talk to Gary. Maddie tells Dawn about Jude. Maddie tells Dawn that she wants to sell her flat, Dawn encourages her. Jambo and Lucy approach Gary. Jambo threatens him, Gary warns him that he will call the police. Juliette tells Kurt off and tells him that someone broke into the office and flooded the place. Lucy covers for Kurt, but Kurt admits his intentions. Lewis comes to see Dennis to talk about Mandy. Jude reveals she is working as an escort, Maddie worries that it's not safe. Jude swears Maddie to secrecy. Lewis helps Mandy move back in. Lisa drops off one of Jambo's socks that she found in the back seat. Anita accuses her of falling in love with Jambo, he is offended but Anita begins flirting with him. Dawn enquires about Lewis letting her flat to Maddie, Lewis is desperate to let her move in. Maddie manages to talk down the price. Kurt is pessimistic about his future. Ruth comes to see Kurt and Lucy tells her that they went to see Gary. Ruth is about to tell Kurt off but he snaps at her. They have a heart to heart and Kurt worries about losing Ruth. Ruth blames herself for their situation, Kurt comforts her. Cast Regular cast *Kurt Benson - Jeremy Edwards *Lucy Benson - Kerrie Taylor *Mrs Benson - Martine Brown *Jambo Bolton - William Mellor *Mrs Bolton - Debbie Arnold *Lisa Bolton - Isabel Murphy *Dawn Cunningham - Lisa Williamson *Judith Cunningham - Davinia Taylor *Max Cunningham - Ben Sherriff *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Ruth Osborne - Terri Dwyer *Darren Osborne - Adam Booth *Maddie Parker - Yasmin Bannerman *Lewis Richardson - Ben Hull *Mandy Richardson - Sarah Dunn *Mr Richardson - David McAllister Guest cast *Anita Groves - Tara Moran *Gary Watson - James Murray Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:1997 episodes